


x27s 沒有劇情的半途報廢車

by camy7602



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camy7602/pseuds/camy7602
Summary: 只是台報廢車，有時間再看看要不要擴寫來自於夢到的內容





	x27s 沒有劇情的半途報廢車

夜深人靜，彭格列總部首領房間卻還是燈火通明，房內春光蕩漾。

凌駕於里世界頂端的男人，此時正跪趴在別的男人雙腿之間，如女人般幫男人服務，那張可以定奪一個人甚至是一個家族的生死，尊貴的嘴，此時卻含著骯髒的男性凶器，似是美味佳餚吸吮著。

XANXUS結實有力的手扣住澤田綱吉的頭，手指埋入對方蓬鬆柔軟的棕髮，居高凌下看著他的首領，高貴的黑手黨教父，那個曾經打敗他的男人，此時全身上下只剩下一件白襯衫，總是清澈明亮的棕瞳蒙上一層紗，眼中滿是情慾，小首領洞口些許白濁，後面的蜜穴更是已經泛著水澤。

「嗯……」XANXUS舒服的發出聲音，誰會知道教父的口技竟是如此高超，勝過任何一個女人，蜜唇因吸吮巨大凶器有些紅腫，不時用牙輕啃，小舌很有技巧舔弄柱身與小孔，雙手搓揉玉囊，努力取悅眼前的男人。

細長的睫毛眨呀眨，如蝴蝶煽動翅膀，眼角泛起些生理淚水，感受口中的兇獸越加壯大，澤田綱吉本來沒想歡愛，誰知道順著事情發展成了現在這樣。

不過他有段時間沒做了，需要釋放。

自家的守護者和門外顧問近日都很忙碌，鮮少碰觸澤田綱吉，已經被他們調教習慣的身體缺乏安慰，雖然只要他邀請，他們很樂意上前享用這具迷人的身體，但介於家族事務為重，也就不好去消耗眾人為數不多的精力。

XANXUS的到來正好。

紅眼深沉凝視對方，XANXUS開口：「大垃圾，那群垃圾把你調教成妓女？」

關於首領與守護者等人不可告人的秘密時有所聞，部下與僕人之間流傳的八卦，沒人敢肯定事情真假，只當作是一個彭格列不可告人的流言蜚語，成為私下茶餘飯後的話題。

遠在瓦利亞總部的他對此嗤之以鼻，那高高在上的黑手黨教父，自始自終保持潔白無瑕的乾淨，里世界的骯髒黑暗無法染指，掩蓋他的光芒。然而在光明的背後，卻是暗藏著不為人知的慾望，守護這份光的守護者們，親手將光拉入黑暗，如同對純潔的天使伸出慾望的手，讓他的翅膀染上情慾，墮入塵世之中，被網著無法逃離。

他也知道里世界許多人肖想年輕教父的身軀，亞洲人稚嫩清秀的臉龐，與歐洲人相比較為嬌小的身材，且白色總是能吸引黑暗，許多人樂意看到白色被黑暗染指，漸漸墮落的樣子，在黑暗中蠢蠢欲動，等待時機身出黑手，將教父脫落王座，讓他成為自己的玩物。

呵，然而這具身體可已被開發調教過了呢。

XANXUS加重手中力道揪住髮絲，扯的澤田綱吉有些吃痛，口中柱身微微顫抖，他知道對方快要釋放，加快口吸吮的速度，聽著頭頂加重的喘息聲。

「大垃圾接好。不准吐出來。」一聲低吼，XANXUS發泄在澤田綱吉口中，口中皆是他的味道，些許白濁沿著嘴角流出，滴落在胸口，聽從XANXUS乖乖吞嚥口中那些白濁。

XANXUS得意的勾起笑容，看到澤田綱吉臣服在他身下，感覺相當痛快。

「XANXUS……給我。」完全被情慾掌控的澤田綱吉上前雙手環住對方，主動將身體送上去，盼望眼前的男人能給他快感。

面前如此姿態的澤田綱吉，讓XANXUS似乎了解那群垃圾守護者的想法，任誰看到他現在的樣子，就會想要去征服，看著他被自己壓在身下狠狠操到哭，讓棕瞳染上深不見底的情慾。

正當XANXUS伸手把澤田綱吉推倒在床上繼續時，房門突然被踹開，斯庫瓦魯氣沖沖闖了進來。

「混蛋Boss！你還要待在多……」巨大的咆哮聲，當看到床上衣衫不整的兩人，瞬間鴉雀無聲。

很好，自己打擾到XANXUS歡愛。

腦中開始閃過人生跑馬燈，同時繃緊神經，他知道這次可不是單單只是被拖去撞牆那麼簡單。

XANXUS確實不想把斯庫瓦羅扭去撞牆，而是自己在這裡直接殺了他，手上凝聚憤怒之火，準備轟向對方。

這時的澤田綱吉伸手阻止XANXUS的動作，起身走到斯庫瓦羅面前，斯庫瓦羅有些不知所措，關於那些傳聞他也知道。

感覺一股熱流湧向下半身。

澤田綱吉嘴角還留著方才的一點白濁，主動吻上，手勾著對方往後倒，史庫瓦羅銀白色長髮散落在澤田綱吉雪白的胸口，輕磨到上頭的胸果。

「斯庫瓦羅，一起？」

似是惡魔的低語，這是個無法抗拒的誘惑。

沒了！


End file.
